


How Did I Get Here?

by Asraella



Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired by the lovelylisutarid-aand her wonderful request for Wammy Boys being comforted after a nightmare.
Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611685
Kudos: 9





	How Did I Get Here?

_It’s foggy._

_No._

_It’s smoky._

_I can’t see what’s around me. I can’t see a way out._

_Is there a way out?_

_It’s hot. Very hot. The flames touch me._

_I can’t feel them._

_They’re too hot._

_I’m outside. I don’t remember how I got here._

_How did I get here?_

_My skin feels wrong._

_No._

_I can’t feel my skin at all._

_It’s raining. I’m wet._

_No._

_I’m…  
_

Mello awoke with a gasp. His body was drenched in a sweat that only panic can bring on. He ran his hand through his hair, removing the dampened strands that clung to his face.

The sheets were soaked. He was soaked. He rubbed his face and groaned as he peeled himself off the mattress.

“Melly, you ok, Honey?” They turned over to look at him.

“Yeah. Freaking dreams again, but I’m fine.” He was sorry he woke them. He didn’t like looking weak, and having nightmares was something little kids suffer from.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Nope. I’m gonna shower, though. I feel nasty.”

Knowing Mello as well as they do, they knew not to push it, but there were other ways to care for him after an episode like this. They got up and listened for the water to start running. Quickly, they stripped the mattress and put fresh sheets on. No one wanted to get back into a sweat-dampened bed. Aside from it being uncomfortable, it would just remind Mello of his dreams.

They went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water for his nightstand. He was going to be thirsty when he calmed down. They opened the top drawer of their dresser and grabbed a king-size chocolate bar and put it with the water. Then they quietly got back into bed as though they had been there the whole time.  
Mello knew better. He slinked up next to them and spooned them, making him feel like the protector, even though it was really making him feel safe.

“Thank you.” Was all he said.

“Anytime, Melly. Anytime.”


End file.
